Max Madara Saga
by Dowa25
Summary: This is a story involving made up characters going through thier adventures as Genin.


**This is a story of Max Madara a character i created. He is the grandson of Sasuke and Hinata.**

* * *

It was just another day of training with my team. I was training with Ryko and I was able to easily knock him down with a couple lefts and rights. But then he got up and got that intent to get revenge which doesn't usually work but this time it did. He rushed at me with a dynamic entry and then started to pound me into the ground with repetitive kicks but after a couple of kicks I used substitution jutsu and I threw a kunai into his arm. I used human manipulation jutsu to make him punch himself continuously until he grabbed his own kunai and cut the chakra string. He got up and kicked me into a tree and started his assault of punches. I blocked 1 of them and got a swift kick to his face. I flipped into the air with a back flip and used demon blade manipulation which transferred 10 of my 11 demons out of my body and then they transformed into giant kunai and I launched them all towards Ryko with my chakra strings. I dove towards him and withdrew my katana, but I stopped short of Ryko's neck because Karachi sensei said training was over for the day.

I went to my sword shop after practice and saw another one of my teammates waiting for me so I said to him "hey Dante are you here for Agni and Rudra". He replied with a nod of the head so I asked "why weren't you at practice today" and he replied with "I'm sick but I had to get my katana's". To end our very short conversation like they always are "see ya later Dante" as I put the closed sign up.

The next day we went on a c-rank mission to escort crates full of valuable "art", plates and silverware to the sand village. Along the way we got into a little trouble which always ends in disaster. There were 20 thieves ready to kills us for the valuable crates. They wasted no time on starting their assault. They took Ryko by surprise with lighting fast Taijutsu. After they were done beating on Ryko they split into three groups. 1 group of 10 went after Karachi Sensei while 7 came after me and 3 after the crates. Karachi Sensei took out half of them with ease but the other 5 came at him with shadow clone jutsu. Karachi Sensei was having an easy time once he got the clones out of the way. He threw kunai to remove the clones then went strait towards the real thieves who went to the crates. I was busy with my 7 opponents but they were unable to hit me with their Taijutsu so I just used my multi shadow clone jutsu and the clones went after my thieves while I attacked the ones near the crates.

Karachi Sensei went straight into a tackle which got 2 of his thieves which were then repeatedly punched in the face by Karachi Sensei. I threw 2 of my kunai connected to chakra blades into the right arms of 2 of the enemies at the crates and made them punch each other in the face as fast as I could make them. When Karachi Sensei and I had regrouped we threw a couple smoke bombs in the direction of the thieves. I dove right into smoke and with all my strength I punched blindly into the smoke and hit a thief who landed hard into 2 other thieves but one of them kicked a case of "art" to the ground. When the smoke had cleared I could see the last thief running away but had none of the valuable objects. Karachi Sensei looked inside of the fallen case and took out all of the broken pieces and put them into 1 of his ninja pouches. He then walked over to Ryko and picked him up.

When we had defeated the thieves we went to find a place to sleep and to heal Ryko at the next town. For the next 2 days with only 5 minute breaks every hour except at breakfast, lunch and dinner which were 15 minutes and 10 minutes rest we kept our pace and reached the sand village. When we brought the crates to the merchant Karachi Sensei showed him the broken pieces so that we would get the right amount of money and he would get his valuables. It took us 3 days to reach our village. When we had returned to our village we continued on with our training. That week of training was probably the easiest training we've had since we were put on to Team 7. All our training was that week was weaponry aiming practice.


End file.
